Lycanthrope
by ChaosFighter
Summary: Bitten by a wolf, will Naruto be able to achieve his dreams and win the hearts of the people of Konoha. NaruHina..other pairings to be decided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be an incredibly rich guy

Chapter 1

Lycanthrope, it is a rare disease that allows a person to transform, occasionally unwillingly, into a hybrid beast, most common is a werewolf. This disease is only transmitted by an animal of certain properties.

The animal must posses a certain gene and that animal has to bite a person during a full moon. When inflicted with lycanthrope, a person will gain vast amounts of strength and his/her stamina would almost triple in quantity. His/Her reflexes would be faster and that person's instincts and senses would be sharper, including the person's memory.

There would be a slight change of physical appearance, muscles will develop rapidly without the bulge of a body builders and the victim would look more feral. When in hybrid form, the victim would about seven to up to eight feet tall, this is determined by age and gender of victim. The victims fur color would be unknown as the fur is different from every victim, but a theory is that the fur is reflected of their hair or probably personality (will need further study). The size of the victim in full animal form would range from a Lioness up to a mature horse when adolescent or adult and pup to normal wolf size.

However, when someone is infected with lycanthrope, he/she would transform underneath a full moon. If trained properly, the victim/patient would be able to transform by will either to his/her hybrid form or full animal form. But the patient would still suffer from the forced transformation of the full moon.

During full moons, the victim (if not strong willed, properly trained or due to some other reason) would lose almost all sense of sanity and will not be able to distinguish friend from foe. Most cases are that the victim would become feral and would lose all sanity and become an animal of the forest.

Though true lycanthrope, where one is bitten by an animal, is rare. A victim of the disease could spread it to others if he/she bit another person in either hybrid or full animal state.

This would be second hand lycanthrope, a victim of this would gain all effects of lycanthrope except that he/she would become insane at the first full moon regardless of training or will.

Patients (both of true and secondary lycanthrope) would show some animal traits, like searching for a mate, to fight over possible mates and to care for his/her family/pack/cluster etc. Though that would difficult to say as human being is capable of emotions, unlike animals that don't have any emotions at all.

Although these are what would happen if someone is inflicted with lycanthrope, there could be other effects, it will depend on the victim him/herself. More thorough study on victims/patients, and the animals if possible, is needed so we can learn more of this disease.

**BREAK**

Sandaime Hokage sighed as placed down the scroll he was reading. It was a very old scroll, before the time Konoha was founded. Sarutobi had just found it by accident when he was sifting through the Hokage's personal library.

The scroll had some interesting information on a rare disease which seemed to be related to that of the Inuzuka Clan traits.

The third took out his patented crystal ball and started to view on the Fourth Hokage's legacy, Uzumaki Naruto. Sarutobi's crystal ball just viewed the eight year old child eating his heart out in the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"Seems like everything is okay." Sarutobi mumbled as he stopped his viewing and yawned. It was getting pretty late and an old man, even if he's Hokage, still needs his rest. Looking out the window in his office he saw that there wasn't a cloud in the night sky and that the moon was full.

'Funny, the conditions of tonight suit that of which the scroll stated.' Sarutobi shook that thought away. He was too tired to think and a scroll that was way old depicting about some ancient illness was just too tiring to think about.

Grabbing the scroll he had been reading on his desk. Sarutobi went to his secretary and handed her the scroll. "Please file that scroll for me. Would you?" Sarutobi asked. The secretary nodded "Hai Hokage-same. Have good night's rest." She said respectfully while bowing her head.

Sarutobi returned the bow before leaving the Hokage tower and to his home.

**Break**

At the Ichiraku ramen bar, Naruto had just emptied his fifteenth bowl of ramen. After slurping up the delicious delicacy, he paid the owner before heading home.

"Goodnight Ichirakuji-san, Ayame-chan. Thanks for the food" Naruto said before leaving the leaving the ramen bar. Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter waved goodbye to their number one customer of Konoha as they started closing up shop.

As Naruto walked home to his apartment he decided to take a little shortcut through the park as it would make a direct way home. As Naruto entered the foreboding looking area, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

The Kyuubi vessel felt as if someone or something was watching him. As walked deeper into the park, Naruto kept on hearing the rustling of nearby foliage. The blonde boy was starting to get frightened.

Naruto started to walk a little bit faster. As he did, the rustling stopped, only to be replaced by the sounds of following steps. As Naruto broke into a run so did his follower, the foliage in the park was dense so Naruto couldn't get enough light from the moon to see where he was going. So in one fluid grace, he went in random directions in hopes of not meeting who or whatever was following him.

That hope was dashed immediately when Naruto found himself in front of a dead end. The following footsteps stopped and the Kyuubi vessel heard low growling coming from behind. Naruto turned around slowly and found himself face to face with an enormous wolf.

The wolf was the size of a horse. The fur on its body was covered in blood with only a few places of white fur. Its eyes are yellow but depicted rage that Naruto usually saw with most of the adults. The wolf's tail was standing up straight and its back was hunched

And it showed an impressive mouth of incisors.

Naruto kept glued to his spot, not moving an inch, too afraid of the growling wolf to move away. As the wolf charged was the only time when Naruto regained the feeling in his legs and was lucky enough to roll out of the way of the charge.

When Naruto fell flat on his face, he tried to get up on his two feet, only to feel searing pain on his right shoulder and a huge weight on his back. The wolf was on top of the boy's back, with its teeth sinking in to the child's right shoulder.

Naruto's eyesight started getting cloudy due to the amount of blood loss. As Naruto drop to the ground and started to drift to unconsciousness, he saw the blurry form of the wolf turning into chakra and entering him.

**Break**

Inside of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi no Kitsune stirred within his seal, feeling another presence entering his vessel. As the great fox demon opened an eye to see a giant shadow in front of him. The shadow was the shape of a wolf and equaled him in size. His cage had enlarged as well as if accommodating the two beings.

The Kyuubi's chakra was mingling the wolf's. **"Interesting, so a child of the moon has bitten my vessel."** The fox said as he stood up and faced of the shadow. **"Let's see how strong you are."** The fox demon said as it charged at the wolf.

The wolf, seeing the attacked, phased through the bars caging Kyuubi. This shocked the fox that he had no time to stop himself from banging on the gate. **"So you will have a greater effect on _our_ vessel huh"** Kyuubi said as he looked at the wolf, who nodded in reply.

Kyuubi moved away from the gate and curled to continue sleeping, no use of getting angry. He was sealed in this vessel till the child would die thanks to the fourth hokage. But thanks to the bite of the wolf, his containers life span would almost double no triple now or maybe even become immortal.

The Kyuubi snickered as he thought about it, the Yondaime never thought that his legacy would turn out like this, but the Kyuubi knew that now that his container was bitten he would have to help train the boy to help control his lycanthropic ability.

He would also have to share his chakra and teachings to the boy's future mate as all well as lycanthropic victims would always share a mind link and energy link with each others mate. Kyuubi would worry about that when it would come, but he had to find a way to train his container or risk having the child run amuck and getting captured or killed and in turn getting himself killed should that ever happen.

As Kyuubi was about to back to sleep, he felt his containers presence. He turned around to see the blonde haired boy looking at him through the cage. Kyuubi looked around and saw the wolf shadow next to him.

'**_Well, the earlier the better I guess'_** Kyuubi thought as he and his new 'roommate moved closer to the gate to inspect the boy.

**Break**

Naruto found himself in some sort of sewer, as he felt that his feet were wet. 'Where am I wasn't I in the park? And where's that wolf?' these thoughts were traveling in the young six year old's mind as trudged through the waters and came across a huge barred gate with a paper with the Kanji for 'seal' written on it stuck on the gate.

Red and black chakra was emanating from the gate. Naruto backed away in fear saw two sets of eyes staring at him. The first set, were red and the pupils were slitted. While the second set was blue.

Two figures came closer to the gate and Naruto got a better look of who or what was inside. Naruto saw a huge red-orange fox with nine tails, he saw tendrils of red chakra and waves of killing intent and hatred yet had a sense of mischief and playfulness coming of the beast.

The second figure was an equally huge wolf. Naruto couldn't see any detail of the wolf's body, like the body was just a shadow. Naruto felt a wave serenity and ferociousness coming of the wolf.

Naruto started to back away from the two beasts, only for the wolf to pass through the bars and reappear behind Naruto. The child looked over his shoulder to see the giant wolf looming over him without the gate to separate him from the beast.

The wolf slowly bent its head and pushed Naruto towards the gate with its muzzle. When Naruto was in front of the fox, the wolf passed through the bars once again and stood near its cellmate. Naruto gulped when he saw the fox smile wickedly at him.

**Break**

Naruto sat deep in thought in front of the cage, the fox, or Kyuubi as he learned from it, and the wolf observing the boy. Naruto was shocked at what the fox had told him.

_Flashback_

"_Y-You're the Kyuubi, but we were told that the Yondaime died while killing you years ago."_

_The Kyuubi snorted** "Your fourth hokage was too weak to kill me, so he opted to seal me instead. Why did you think the adults in your village despised you? They only saw you as me and not the hero as the yondaime had hoped. Humans are so disgusting, at least we don't treat our companions that way."** Kyuubi said the last part in whisper so as not for Naruto to hear it._

"_But, why…why did he decide to seal you in me?" Naruto asked sadly not looking at the fox. **"The fourth couldn't seal me in an animal as my spirit was too great. He could not seal me in a body that of an adult as an adults chakra coils were to developed to contain me. So he decided for a newborn child, his own flesh and blood"**_

_Naruto looked up with a surprised look on his face "The yondaime was my father!" The Kyuubi nodded as he spared a glance at the other tenant who was sitting there motionless and looking at the boy._

"**_Yes, the yondaime was your father, he wouldn't allow himself to ask someone to give up their child to be my container. So your father sealed me in you using Shiki Fuujin, but in the process, lost his life to the jutsu. While your mother died while giving birth to you."_**

_Kyuubi stopped for a while for the information to sink into the boy's head before continuing._

"_**Kit, you have a problem…."**Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto "No kidding! I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me! And my dads the Yondaime! Why wasn't I told!"_

_Naruto's rant was cut short when Kyuubi roared which pretty much stopped the hyperactive blonde._

"**_Kit! I don't know the reason why nobody told you who your father was! If you want you can ask the old man hokage later! But for now listen to what I have to say!"_**

_Naruto nodded rapidly, intimidated by the Kyuubi._

"**_You've been given the gift of shape shifting, but you have to train your mind, body and spirit before your first transformation. If you don't then you'll go insane and will probably end up killing everyone in sight until everyone is dead or until someone knocks you out or kills you. So I will have no choice, I will have to oversee your training."_**

_This brightened up Naruto quite a lot, learning from a powerful and very old demon, he could learn a lot of jutsus. Then Naruto looked at the wolf, which was still looking at the boy._

"_What about him?" Naruto asked indicating to the wolf. Kyuubi looked at the wolf then back to his vessel. **"He's the spirit of the wolf, his energy is mingling with yours. Once the first full moon occurs he will be more active, but for now he's just dormant."**_

_Naruto nodded, although he understood only a little of what the Kyuubi said._

_End of Flashback_

"So when will my training start…Kyuubi-sensei?" Kyuubi smiled wickedly once more before answering. **"RIGHT NOW!"**

**Break**

As Naruto dropped dead on his bed, his mind had started to summarize the days event. Kyuubi had woken up Naruto at six o clock in the morning. Had Naruto do a gravity increasing jutsu which increased gravity to match his strength, which was a ten times the normal gravity on his body. And every time he would increase his strength, the jutsu would increase the gravity until he dispelled it.

This would make it impossible to move but having Kyuubi's stamina, and stronger muscles and other changes because of the bite and Naruto's persistence he was able to move and do all of Kyuubi's exercises.

Kyuubi had told him to run fifty laps around Konoha, five hundred sit-ups, push-ups, chin-ups, abdominal crunches, fifty laps swimming around a fifty meter in diameter lake and doing the previous exercises two more times. To top it all of, Naruto was only allowed to eat ramen once day, preferably during Lunch. The rest of his meals he was going to eat, vegetables and other produce.

"Stupid fox sadist." Naruto mumbled before falling asleep not hearing the Kyuubi.

"**Don't worry kit, by the time I'm through training you, you will be Hokage for sure."** With that, the Kyuubi joined his vessel and cellmate in sleep.

The next day, Naruto woke before dawn, thanks to Kyuubi and repeated his training. When he finished his swimming and was cooling his body down, Naruto heard Kyuubi speak. **"Kit, I'll be teaching you how to do water walking. This exercise will help you to mold chakra and improve your chakra control. Improving your chakra control will allow you to do more jutsus as you will not put too much chakra when doing one."**

Naruto nodded and continued to listen to his new instructor. **"First, I want you mold chakra to your feet. Then, when you think you've placed enough chakra on your feet I want you to walk on the water's surface. When you get this exercise right I want you to continue until you can do water walking without any problems at all. Then practice this on your other body part like your hands, knees etc."**

Naruto nodded, he stood up and concentrated his chakra on his feet. After putting what he thought was sufficient chakra he placed one foot on the water's surface. He was happy that his foot was being supported. Feeling confident, he placed his other foot on the water's surface and was still being supported.

Now sure he was able to do it he started to walk along the edge of the lake, to make sure he could get to dry land quickly if anything would happen. And something did happen, Naruto felt a tingling sensation all over his body, then the gravity on his body increased even further and before he could do anything, Naruto was struggling to keep himself from drowning.

When he thought he was goner, a hand grabbed his own pulled him onto land. Naruto coughed up some water and looked at the person who saved him. It was a boy a year older than him, with large round eyes and very thick eyebrows. He wore his hair in a ponytail which reached three-fourths of the way down his back. He wore a white Chinese shirt, black pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" the boy asked. Naruto nodded before coughing up a few times. "Hai" Naruto replied as the thick browed boy helped him up. "Watashiwa, Rock Lee, dozo yoroshikun." The boy said with bow while introducing himself.

Naruto returned the bow, very happy not that the boy helped him, but because he did not give cold eyes that most people would give him. "Arigato Lee-san, Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a fox grin.

"Your welcome Naruto, but just call me Lee." Lee said returning the smile. "By the way, why were you drowning?" Lee asked the blonde. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well you see, I was training. I was practicing water walking but after a few steps I started to sink because I forgot about my weights and well.. you know the rest."

"Well, I have to go back to my training, maybe we can spar the next time we meet. See you later Lee" Naruto said before running out of the clearing. Lee waved back before he thought of something. 'How did he know I was training to be a ninja? Oh well back to running.'

While Naruto was running, he decided to go get some lunch. _"Hey, Kyuubi-sensei, what happened back there, why did the gravity increase all of a sudden?" _**"It seems that a full moon is closer than I thought. The wolf has already started increasing your strength, your muscles developed quite rapidly that's why felt something happening to your body."**

"_So what are we going to do?"_ **"We'll have to speed up your training, from what I could remember you have to be strong willed to tame yourself." **

'_No problem there' _Naruto and Kyuubi thought at the same time **"You'll have to develop your body to withstand your transformation." **_"That's all I have to do?"_

"**That's all, and you better watch where you're going." **_"Huh?" _

Naruto was so deep in conversation with Kyuubi that he crashed face first into a metal pole. After checking that his nose was alright, he looked around and found himself in the park. He saw a giggling girl sitting on a swing.

The girl is about Naruto's age, with lavender hair, pale white eyes, creamy white skin and was wearing a pink kimono with sakura petals on it. Naruto looked sheepish, and when the girl stopped giggling, she looked embarrassed and started to stutter. "Go-Gomen, I-I didn't mean to la-laugh at you."

Naruto gave her a fox grin "Its okay, serves me right, I should've watched where I was going anyway." The girl blushed, then Naruto introduced himself "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet 'cha."

"I'm Hy-Hyuuga Hinata, nice t-to meet you Naruto-kun." She said shyly. Naruto smiled at her as he met another person who didn't give him hateful glares or told him to go away.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to eat some ramen with me for lunch?" the blonde boy asked.

Hinata looked a bit sad for a moment "Naruto-kun, I-I was told not to leave the park." She said sadly that she couldn't enjoy a meal with her new friend. Naruto nodded and decided to sit on the swing beside the girl 'I'll eat some food later. Food can always wait. Besides Hinata-chan is different from most people, she doesn't hate me or tells me to go away.' Naruto thought as he looked at the girl who was surprised at what he did.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, I'll stay with you until someone picks you up." He said cheerfully as he started playing on the swing a little. "A-Are you sure?" she asked slightly guilty that she was making her friend miss lunch just because she couldn't leave the park.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I'm sure, besides food can wait." Hinata blushed and the two children started to play. Kyuubi looked from the inside of the boy's mind and decided to leave the boy alone to play with his new companion, besides, he could make up for the lost training by doubling what he was going to do later. The fox snickered and then looked at his cellmate.

The wolf had phased through the bars again and darted to another part of Naruto's mind. Kyuubi wondered what was going on when the wolf came back a few minutes later. **'Wonder where he went?' **Kyuubi thought before he returned to watching Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto played until two o clock in the afternoon. While they were playing a man, who had the same eyes as Hinata arrived.

He wore a white robe (kimono?) with matching socks and a pair of sandals. His hair is black and was quite long and reached the man's upper back. "Hinata, it's time to go home" the man called. Hinata looked happy and ran to the man, who kneeled down and hugged her. "Otousan!"

As the two were about to leave, Hinata turned around and waved back to Naruto "Bye Naruto, thanks for playing with me, I'll see you again." Naruto waved back wordlessly smiling at the girl.

Hyuuga Hiashi's thought remained on the boy with whom his daughter played with. He noticed that Hinata did not look so shy and did not stuttered when she was with the boy.

'People might see him as the demon but some of us know better. Hinata you may have just met someone special.' Hiashi thought as he and his daughter went home

**Break**

After Naruto ate his meal of ramen, he went back to training. While training, his thoughts drifted back to Hinata. He felt warm inside while seeing her smile, but that feeling was short lived when he felt an all too familiar tingling sensation all over his body. Naruto ate dirt as his gravity increased again.

'Kuso, this really stinks, how can I train properly if I keep getting stronger that the gravity just keeps increasing?'

Kyuubi didn't reply, Naruto just heard a loud snore. 'Baka Kitsune!' Naruto sighed as he went back to the lake to try and to water walk again. After a few more hours of doing water walking, Naruto was able to get himself used to it and was able to do it using every part of his body. He was even able to recover quickly during every gravity increase.

As Naruto was taking a rest he heard Kyuubi talking to him. **"Alright kit, you did well. Now I want you to run around the lake's surface one hundred times, one thousand sit-ups, push-ups, squats, crunches and everything else while water walking, then you can get some dinner and rest."** 'NNAAAANNIIII? HOW AM I GOING TO PULL THAT OFF!' Naruto yelled mentally. Kyuubi just shrugged **"Your fault, you wasted some time playing with your girlfriend, so now your going to make up for it."**

As Kyuubi laughed within his mind, Naruto blushed about Hinata and himself being like that. Besides they're only six years old, there's no way they can be in a relationship could they? "Sadist." Naruto muttered as he did the exercises he was told to do.

Author's Note:

That's the end for chapter one, hoped you liked it. Please review some suggestions to help build my story. I'm new so any advice would be welcomed.

I know that Hiashi is a bit OC, but I think that's why he acted, to act cruel to his daughter to build her self-confidence and strength through rebellion or self-reliance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nuff' said

Chapter 2

Naruto had found out that the next full moon would be tomorrow. This made Kyuubi order his vessel to step-up his conditioning. As well as the gravity seals doing the work, Kyuubi had told the blonde child to purchase some weights, preferably one hundred pounds.

So Naruto had to do his daily exercise with the ever increasing gravity **and** with one hundred pound weights on his legs, arms and chest. After doing his push-ups, sit-ups and every other exercise the demon fox had told him to do, the boy was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Naruto is currently in one of the forests in Konoha. He is sitting down and is taking huge gulps of fresh air. "Stupid…..Fox….Sadist." he said in between breathes. Kyuubi smiled as he watched from his cage, his vessel would complain all he wants but he would do what he was told without hesitation. That was something he admired about the boy even through the persecution he had received from the villagers.

"**Kit, it's almost time for lunch. Stop your exercise for now and get some food in you before you collapse from hunger."**

Naruto didn't say anything as he was too tired from the training. He wordlessly sat up and made his way to his favorite restaurant. While making his way to his beloved ramen, the blonde child decided to take a shortcut through the park.

As he entered the playground, he saw several children being taken home by their parents for some lunch. He waved at Hinata who waved back as she was being brought home by her father. Hiashi secretly smiled as he looked at his daughter, since becoming friends with Naruto, the supposed demon child, she had been less shy around people. 'Thank you for helping my daughter.' he thought as he left the park with his daughter.

As Naruto watched his friend leave, he spotted someone sitting underneath a tree alone. He observed that it was another kid his age, with dark raven black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and some a pair of white shorts with the left short leg bound with some bandages, he also wore a pair of black sandals.

Naruto recognized the boy as Uchiha Sasuke, the top of his class, has fan girls, and Konoha's favorite. The blonde boy never really knew anything about his brooding classmate. Before being bitten by that wolf, he had always been jealous of Sasuke.

He was loved by the people, top of his class and he had lot of pretty girls chasing after him. But after meeting the Kyuubi and Kage (the wolf inside Naruto) he never felt that emotion. The reason why Sasuke was top of his class was because he had strived hard to do so while he himself just pulled pranks and never listened when he should have. It wasn't Sasuke's fault either that he had good looks that the girls eyed him like a peace of meat. Though Sasuke was loved and has a lot of recognition in the people, he didn't like it. Naruto thought that it would be nice that a lot of people would praise you and everything else.

But if that would mean people being your friends just so that they could have a bit of recognition themselves… 'Forget it, I'd rather have true friends than fake ones.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the brooding Uchiha in hopes of acquiring another true friend. (Hinata was the first true friend)

"Hey teme!" Sasuke looked up from his gazing on the grass to see the dead last of his class, Uzumaki Naruto. His body tensed readying just in case Naruto was going to pull something. No one in his class, not even himself wanted to be the unwilling target of Konoha's number one prankster.

"What do you want dobe?" A vein appeared on Naruto's forehead "Don't call me that teme! I just wanted to know if you wanted to have some ramen with me for lunch! Geez! You'd think just because a lot people admire you that there's no one around to be your true friend." Naruto ranted

Sasuke blinked at the blonde's rant. 'Since when did he mature?' Sasuke looked up to see if there were any flying pigs. After having no success of finding ay flying farm animal. He looked back the blonde who was fuming and waiting for his response.

"Hn… Sure." he said as he stood up and went with the blonde to get some ramen. Little did the survivor of the Uchiha massacre know, he was going to start friendship with someone he could call a brother.

The two talked a little during lunch, that was when they found out, they were alike in some ways. When the two finally parted ways, they both had a small smile on their lips, both gaining a friend that day.

As Naruto was heading towards the lake, he passed by the Hyuuga compound. He received full blown, hateful glares from the guards and almost every Hyuuga he passed by. He also passed by Hiashi who, instead of glaring at him like the others, just nodded at him, albeit slightly. Naruto grinned a bit, by doing that, Hinata's father had just given himself immunity from his prank.

"**Kit, I'll let you have the night off to pull your prank. However, you'll do your regular exercises three times after your initial transformation."**

"Stupid fox" Naruto grumbled as he made his way to a book store. Before meeting Kyuubi, Naruto had been practicing one of his moves for perverted men, which he called the Orioke no jutsu. He had almost perfected it, but he knew he would need it tomorrow, so he decided to perfect before commencing his plan.

After spending an hour at secretly looking at dirty magazines and perfecting his technique with one random villager. Naruto was ready as he went back to his apartment to gather the things he needed and to wait for dark.

As midnight struck, Naruto took off to the Hyuuga compound, avoiding everyone on his way. Naruto quietly snuck in the household and started to go through everyone's rooms except Hinata's and her father's. He had an easier time seeing the dark, he could hear the slightest of noise and smell anything within a few hundred yards. This made sneaking an easy task.

Naruto, found it strange, that none of the guards would think twice about a misplaced plant or a loose nail or even a small pebble. Most shinobi's would usually use henge to disguise himself as another person altogether but would seldom think to disguise her/himself as an inanimate object.

While continuing his plan, Naruto accidentally entered Hinata's room. She was sleeping soundly on her futon. A small smile playing on her face. Naruto found himself smiling as he looked on at this creature of beauty…. 'WHAT AM I THINKING!' Naruto blushed as several naughty thoughts entered his mind. The blonde heard Kyuubi's laughter from within. Naruto, inwardly grumbled as he left Hinata's room.

As Naruto left the compound he had handkerchief tied underneath his nose and a large green sack. "What a haul." he said to himself as bounded to the nearest rooftop to start Operation: Humiliation

In another world, one small panty thief sneezed as he ran from a mob of angry but beautiful women, each wielding a different weapon and crying for a vengeance. 'Life is sweet.' the panty thief thought happily as he bounded off while shouting. "What a haul! What a haul!"

**Break**

The net day in Konoha, one word would be able to describe the happenings at the Hyuuga compound…Chaotic. All of the Hyuuga undergarments were strewn about in the streets, trees and buildings.

Hiashi, to his relief, was not apart of this humiliation, found the scene quite funny. So did his daughter, who trying to stifle her laughter. That wasn't the only thing Naruto did as he dyed all of the Hyuuga's clothes in neon colors and had somehow replaced almost every shampoo bottle with honey or a sticky, smelly substance. The blonde had placed itching powder in the other clothes of the Hyuugas.

All around Konoha, everyone could hear the boisterous laughter from one Uzumaki Naruto as he was being chased by squads of chuunin, jounin and even some ANBU and Hunter Nins. The blonde was leading the older ninjas on a merry chase around Konoha.

He had been almost caught a few times and had escaped but was quickly found due to his loud voice and gloating. After three hours of being chased by most of konoha's shinobi force. He was finally cornered, "Naruto! This is as far as your going to get!" one chunnin shouted. "What you did to the Hyuuga's was irreprehensible!" a jounnin added.

An ANBU with a bird mask came in front of the boy "Naruto, the sandaime wants to see you. If you come quietly you punishment might be less severe" Naruto grinned as the ANBU stopped taking, this put everyone on edge as he shouted.

"No way am I going! Orioke no Jutsu!"

A small cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto. Everyone waited as the smoke started to clear. As it did, standing before the shinobi's of Konohagakure no Saito was a woman. She was about 5"5 with a slim figure women would kill for, her blonde hair tied up into two pony tails. Her whisker marks on each cheek adding to her seductive power as she looked at them with beautiful sapphire eyes.

She opened her mouth and spoke "Please don't hurt me" she said in a voice which made everyone's heart beat faster. Before anything else could be said, all the ninja's who chased Naruto (who were all male) launched like a missile, as blood erupted from their nose.

Naruto laughed as he escaped, yet again, another attempted capture. The blonde academy student made his way to a secluded part of the forest, when he arrived he made his way to the river and took gulps of water.

Kyuubi had made him wear two hundred pound weights before he was chased all over Konoha. Naruto lay on his back and looked at the clouds floating in the sky. 'Now I understand why Shikamaru would like to watch the clouds, there was something soothing with watching the ball of fluff floating above him.

**BREAK**

"AACHOO!"

"Shikamaru, you okay?" Eight year old Shikamaru looked to his right to look at his best friend, Akimichi Chouji, looking at him with concern while munching on some chips. "Someone must be thinking about me." Shikamaru replied before looking back at the clouds 'Probably Ino, troublesome girl'

**BREAK**

Naruto decided to get up, only to find out that he couldn't move. "Hey! What gives?" The blonde exerted as made his way to a vertical base, but as he did an all too familiar sensation. Once again, Naruto ate dirt as the gravity increased one more time.

"**Kit, Kage is moving, he's already awake and he's starting to increase your attributes. The transformation will start as soon as the sun sets. The gravity seal is going into overdrive because of your increasing strength."**

'You mean I won't be able to move until I'm done transforming!' Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi as he rolled over, which was quite hard to do.

"**STOP SHOUTING!"**

Naruto stopped as Kyuubi roared, he knew that this was going to be a serious matter because the tone the nine-tailed fox had used was not his regular arrogant tone.

"**Kit, this transformation is vital. Once you transform, you will have to tame yourself, Kage will fully assimilate into you and no matter how much the gravity seal increases your body will shrug it off as nothing. I will not be able to help you, if you fail to keep yourself in control this one time, it could me our deaths."**

Naruto nodded, "So is there anything I can do before the transformation? I think I still have about four hours before dark."

"**Its best if you meditate. From what I can remember, it will hurt…a lot… during your first time. Just try to keep your mind clear until it starts."**

Naruto blinked as he found himself looking at the sky once again. Naruto decided to follow Kyuubi's suggestion as he couldn't move anyway. His thoughts drifted to Hinata for a moment.

He always had a small feeling of warmth every time he was near her or thinking about her. He didn't know why but he liked this feeling, even though he didn't what to call it. Naruto had been thinking about Hinata for so long that he didn't notice the sun sink below the horizon.

As it did, an intense burning sensation had started to crawl all over his skin. The feeling left then was replaced with a feeling a searing needles poking him everywhere on his body.

Naruto let out an inhuman scream as his hands clawed all over his body trying to stop the pain. His hands had started to transform into claws and the weight of the gravity seals were not doing much in hindering his movement.

Naruto continued to claw himself and in doing so, started to rip his black shirt and his orange trousers were expanded to the max. The boys muscle mass had started to enlarge and fur had started sprouting all over his body. His shinobi sandals were also shredded as his feet transformed.

The boy's teeth had started to sharpen and grow bigger. The blonde mat of hair had started to grow in length and merge with the fur. His ears had started shrink into his skull until it could not be seen anymore. Two triangular shaped ears started to poke along the top left and right side of his head. His face had started to change as well, lengthening into a muzzle.

The lycan gave out an inhuman howl as the transformation was about to enter its final stages. Naruto's fur had become dark in color turning black with slight streaks of red. The boy turned wolf opened his eyes, his eyes had turned from sapphire blue to slitted gold with a slight tinge of red. Finally a black, two-foot long fluffy tail, pooped out from Naruto's behind, followed by another and another and another until a total of nine tails popped out.

Kyuubi watched in morbid fascination inside of his vessels mind as the transformation took place. Noting that nothing had changed from within the boy's mindscape but his power was being pulled from the cage and into the boy's body.

'**So he can access my chakra more easily when in his inhuman form.'**

The newly transformed werewolf howled at the full moon as he stood on his hind legs. Those who heard the howl shivered uncontrollably as a feeling of dread washed over them.

Naruto was over five feet tall, with a muscle mass to put bodybuilders to shame, considering he was still a pup. As the werewolf started to regain his senses, a splitting headache started to assault the young lycan.

**BREAK**

Inside of the pup's mind, the Kyuubi was listening to Naruto's fight with his primal bloodlust. Kyuubi shook his head as he continued to listen.

'**Sorry kit, you have to do this on your own.'**

**BREAK**

'_Why do you not kill them? They hurt you didn't they.'_

"_I don't want to make my friends hate me."_

'_How do you know that they won't hate you like the others in time? They don't know what you are.'_

"_They won't hate me… I know they won't…I can feel it."_

'_To base an uncertain friendship on gut instinct is foolish…They will betray you… They will hate…They will abandon you as soon as they find out the truth.'_

"_NO! THEY WON"T! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME!"_

**BREAK**

Naruto started to thrash about as he tried to tame his bloodlust. He lashed out with his claws, making deep, large claw marks on the surrounding trees. Before he did anymore damage to the foliage, the werewolf dashed off into the forest.

While running into the direction of the village, Naruto's form started to change again. His form started to become more animal shaped. The forest was providing excellent cover as his form changed again.

Once he broke from the sea of foliage and started to jump roof to roof. Naruto had become a black wolf the size of a large dog. Under closer inspection, there some things different he still had nine, long tails, the shape of his new body was that of a wolf but you could see some fox features.

His animal body was slimmer than that of a wolf, though you could feel the strength of the animal's muscle. Naruto continued to go a certain direction at a fast pace. He ended up at the Hyuuga main house.

Taking a sniff, Naruto started to follow the scent of flowers. Dodging the guards with speed and agility which betrayed his size. The lycan made his way to source of scent.

**BREAK**

Hinata was sound asleep on her futon with a smile on her face. She was dreaming happily until she felt something prodding her body. She groaned lightly as she cracked open an eye. As she adjusted to the dimness of the room, she saw a pair of slitted, golden-red eyes glowing in the dark in front of her.

Before she could open her mouth to scream she felt something licking her face. When her eyes finally adjusted and she saw a wolf more than twice her size, looking at her happily.

She hesitantly ran her hand over the wolf's fur. It started to nuzzle her and licking her face. The Hyuuga heiress stopped herself from making any noise as to not alert the guards of her visitor.

A few minutes later of petting, Hinata had started to get sleepy once again. The creature, sensing her exhaustion, curled up around acting as a giant, warm pillow. A few minutes later, Hinata was fast asleep. Taking her blanket, the giant beast draped it across her tiny body. The two fell into a deep, happy dream-filled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took long to update….writer's block, chores and start of school in about a week. Will try to speed up the updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or anything else

Chapter 3

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he felt something warm beside him move. He inhaled a bit and smelled the scent of flowers. The boy snuggled closer to the warmth, enjoying every bit of it. There was movement again and the sound of a small groan reached his ears.

He cracked open an eye, but all he could see was a blur. As his vision cleared, a mat of blue hair came into his vision. His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at the sleeping face of Hyuuga Hinata.

His heart was going a mile a minute, his face became hot, his body becoming sweaty as it became hot all of a sudden and the poor boy didn't even know why. Carefully peeling himself off the girl who he was sleeping beside, he crawled out from he blanket to find all but a part of his orange shorts were gone.

'Crap! What the hell happened to my clothes? AND WHY THE HELL AM I IN HINATA-CHAN'S ROOM?'

Naruto heard Kyuubi's laughter from the back of his head.

"**Kit, to answer your first question, you tore of your clothes while you transformed. Second, you had no control over yourself last night. While you were able to tame your bloodlust, your primal side led you here."**

Naruto was about to rant/question Kyuubi when he heard faint footsteps. Thinking quickly, Naruto disguised himself as part of the floor before the door opened. It was good thing Naruto did so as it was none other than the girl's father, Hyuuga Hiashi himself, who had entered the room.

The Hyuuga patriarch looked around clearly feeling that something was off. He quickly formed a seal and whispered quietly. _"Byakuugan!"_ Veins appeared on the sides of the man's eyes as he activated his bloodline.

After doing a quick scan of his daughter's room, he deactivated his bloodline before moving to wake his daughter to prepare her day at the academy. It was fortunate for Naruto that the Byakuugan has a relatively small blind spot, and when Hiashi stepped in Naruto was directly in his blind spot.

As soon as both Hyuuga's had left to prepare for the day, Naruto dropped the henge and rubbed his nose. Though he had avoided detection, Hiashi had stepped directly on the child's nose.

Taking this chance to escape, the blonde jumped out of his window and stealthily made his way. He was almost caught once before he made it out of the compound, after the little prank he pulled, the Hyuuga's had tightened security.

After getting out of the house, Naruto made a mad dash to his apartment. Without the weights, the gravity seals and with increased attributes, the boy was nothing mare than a yellow blur.

**BREAK**

Hatake Kakashi was enjoying himself while he was coming back from the market. He had bought the newest Icha Icha Paradise book, Volume V: Snowed In. He giggled pervertedly as he made his way home.

A strong wing blew by as something rushed past him. All he saw from looking from his beloved book was mock of blonde hair. 'Arashi-sensei…?' He thought as he stared at the empty street in front of him.

The one-eyed jounin shook his head. 'Nah…can't be him.' he thought before continuing on to his house and to his reading.

**BREAK**

Naruto made it to his apartment in record time. He gasped for air with all his might as he made it to his fridge for tall glass of water. While he was drinking he heard Kyuubi speak.

"**Kit, you were quite impressive with you speed and I have no doubt in you strength. Now that you have finally gone through your first transformation, I can start to teach you."**

Naruto started to cheer when he heard the fox demon say that. He had already been getting impatient with only conditioning.

"**Shut up and let me finish!"**

Naruto shut up but continued to cheer in his mind a little which made the kitsune grumble.

"**I'll teach you how to use you shape-shifting ability. I'll also teach you a powerful sword art I came across in another realm and I'll give you something special to counter all those doujutsus. In terms of Ninjutsus and Taijutsu, you're on your own. I never needed them so I never bothered to learn any."**

Naruto felt sad a bit when he heard this, but he perked up when he heard the Kyuubi speak again.

"**But…I can teach you genjutsu and the art of trap making. After all…kitsunes are known for being mischievous."**

Naruto nodded, he could always ask someone to teach him some ninjutsu and he could always think up his own taijutsu style, but he had to find someone to be a willing sparring partner. His thoughts were cut when Kyuubi spoke again.

"**Kit, you have less than five minutes to bathe, dress and make it to the academy."**

"NNAANNII!"

Naruto shifted into high gear as he made his way into the bathroom and bathe. After three minutes of bathing , Naruto rushed out and was about to change to his usual clothes when he heard Kyuubi again.

"**Don't wear anything orange. That color just screams 'Kill Me!'. Wear dark clothes, preferably dark black, blue, green, red and/or brown."**

Naruto thought for a moment, he didn't have much clothes and when he had transformed, he became bigger than is clothes. He looked older than he should and thus couldn't fit into most of his clothing.

Naruto then remembered something and started to rummage through his closet. 'Now where did I put the present Ji-san gave for my birthday?'

The Kyuubi vessel continued to rummage through until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a black collared shirt with mid length sleeves, a dark red vest with a raging flame design on the back, a pair of camo pants, a pair of dark blue shinobi boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

After taking a look at himself in the mirror, he took a glance at the clock to see he had less than three minutes to make to class. He grinned knowing he would make it in time with his speed.

Before he could take one step however, the familiar tingling sensation washed over once again and Naruto ate dirt once more. He cursed as he heard Kyuubi's laughter and ran as fast as he could to the academy, which was in the other side of Konoha.

**BREAK**

Naruto grumbled as he did his punishment, which was cleaning out the classroom after class. When he had arrived, Iruka had told him to stay after class and await his punishment for being late.

Of course, being Naruto he had argued, saying that he was only five minutes late.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Iruka-sensei I was only five minutes late!" Naruto argued in front of the class. Iruka shook his head "That doesn't matter Naruto, punctuality could meant the difference between life and death of a teammate."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Though Naruto admitted that his teacher was right about punctuality, it didn't mean he like his punishment. 'Stupid fox…I would've made it in time if you hadn't reactivated the gravity seals again.'

"**I can't have you slacking off or getting cocky. Don't forget our deal either, in exchange for your prank that you pulled, your doing your exercises three times in a row."**

Naruto cursed Kyuubi but all he got was a laugh. After finishing his punishment and being released by Iruka, Naruto made his way to another secluded part of the forest after finding out he thrashed the first one.

After doing the grueling exercise he was subjected to, Naruto couldn't move without pain coursing through his body. So he decided to take a nap, big mistake…as he ended up with Kyuubi who decided to teach him the basics of genjutsu, which was boring for Naruto but was constantly being threatened by Kyuubi when he didn't listen.

After ending Naruto's lesson in genjutsu and saying they will continue after two years, Kyuubi released him and told him to go eat, as he missed dinner and breakfast. Naruto went to Ichiraku to the Kyuubi's ire and ate several bowls of ramen.

After eating, Naruto went to the park and met Hinata as well as, oddly as sounds, Lee. Naruto introduced Hinata to Lee and the three chatted while Lee rested from training. After a few hours, Hinata was picked up and Lee left to continue training, Naruto sat alone on a swing listening to Kyuubi about creating a sword for his sword style.

"**Kit, all you need to get is a standard katana without the blade. Don't ask, just do it, it will take too long to explain."**

Naruto decided to keep quiet as the fox wasn't going to answer his questions. The blonde decided to look around ever weapon shop around Konoha, but the shopkeepers would charge the prices at an alarming price.

After searching around Konoha, Naruto found what he was looking for in a junkyard. In fact, he actually found what he needed and a sakabatō, which was in perfect condition.

"**You're lucky kit, with the sakabatō you found you can use the sword style I will teach you freely. Now go back to the training area, we need no interruption as you will weak after creating your chakra sword."**

Naruto did as he was told and went to the training area to create his new weapon.

"**Kit, I want you to hold the handle of the katana and draw my power. Channel it into the handle."**

Naruto nodded, he closed his eyes and started to pull out the chakra of the kyuubi. Sweat drops appeared on his forehead and gritted his teeth. He felt the rush of power once the red chakra started to swirl around him.

Then putting more concentration and effort, Naruto channeled the chakra into the sword handle. Out of the hilt where the blade should be, a geyser of chakra erupted form it.

"**Kit, sheathe the blade before it gets out of control. Then put a little blood on where the sheath meets the hilt."**

Naruto did what he was told with some difficulty, the sheath was vibrating like crazy. After biting his thumb and rubbing his blood on the sheath. It stopped vibrating and a cloth appeared in a X shape over the hilt, keeping it locked and secure.

Afterwards, Naruto flopped onto his back, tired from controlling the immense chakra of the Kyuubi.

**BREAK**

Sarutobi stiffened when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra. 'It was a small burst, no doubt only myself and probably those around 10 yards near the burst would've felt it. Is the seal breaking?'

Sarutobi thought this as he went to his crystal to overlook the young Uzumaki.

**BREAK**

Naruto entered his mindscape for the umpteenth (for him) time today. What surprised him however was that there was a man who greeted him when he found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage.

The man is about 5 ft 2 in, and looked to be 28 yrs old. He has flaming red hair, tied into a lose pony tail which reached the middle of his back. A cross shaped scar was on his left cheek and he wore a purple yukata, a white hakama, a white socks, sandals, and to Naruto's surprise, a sakabatō was on the man's left side.

"Hello there." he said in a happy and gentle voice. Naruto took a step back because he was surprised by this person.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'

"**His name is Himura Kenshin, he's…how should as I say me when disguised myself as human."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi through the bars, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU WERE HUMAN!'

Kyuubi roared, effectively stopping Naruto from continuously shouting while Kenshin looked confused at the two.

"**Us demons can enter other realms…other worlds. We can disguise ourselves as humans, we temporarily give up our demonic visage to blend in. In doing so, we become mortal and out subjected to the same things as humans are. We also lose our memories from our demons sides but we retain our memories from our human shells."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi then at Kenshin, who was still confused as before, before laughing. 'You mean to tell me that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful and bloodthirsty of the bijuu takes on the form of a gentle wanderer!'

Kyuubi just looked annoyed before whispering to Kenshin. **"You take care of the gaki. Train what you know, he can take it." **

After, the only sounds left were Naruto's laughter bounding of the walls. Once Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Kenshin, who smiled. "So, what are you going o teach me?" the blonde asked.

"I'll teach you my sword style, its name is Hiten Mitsurugu, how to cook, meditate and how to survive in the wilderness." the red haired swordsman said. Naruto nodde, but being his hyper self started to pester Kenshin on his sword style.

Kenshin waved a finger in a "no no" manner. "First, I want you to change this place. Instead of a tunnel, or sewer, why not a great field with a clear blue sky. That why you can find some peace while training in your minf."

The blonde sighed in disappointment but did what he was instructed to do. From this moment, Naruto had started to train with Kenshin. The blonde found out that no matter how long it was in his mindscape, his body would be well rested and would wake up at the appropriate time.

Naruto spent months practicing his sword style, conditioning his body, playing with and/or talking with Hinata. Naruto also trainied by getting a lot of high-ranking ninjas to chase after him with his gravity seals on.

For his taijutsu, Naruto decided to make his own style, an unorthodox style so that no one could predict his next moves. He started to pour through various books in the library, via henge, and through the Sandaime's book by Orioke no jutsu.

**BREAK**

Sarutobi couldn't believe what Naruto did just to get into his special library.

_FLASHBACK_

_The Sandaime was doing his daily paperwork when the Yondaime's legacy burst through his door, smiling happily. "Ohayo oji-san!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Is there something you want Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he smiled seeing the young boy._

"_Can I look at a few scrolls from secret library?" he requested sweetly. The third sighed as he responded "Sorry Naruto, but I can't let anyone, not even you see it."_

_Naruto did a seal, a poof of smoke and huge blood loss later. Naruto was happily walking towards the Hokage's library, holding a key in his hands._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sarutobi grumbled as he wiped a bit of blood running down his nostrils. "I'll get him for that." he mumbled as he resumed his paperwork. Naruto continued to train in secret for four years.

Not only did he continue to develop physically, he developed mentally as well. Being tutored by Kyuubi and Kenshin did well for the boy. He had learned a lot from the two, not only did he soak up everything that was taught to him, he had matured from his training but he kept up his dead last position in the academy to make people underestimate him.

**_Timeskip : 4 years later_**

Naruto smiled as he made his way towards the academy. On the way he met up with his long time friend, Hyuuga Hinata. The two had a very nice relationship but as they got older, Hinata had stated to blush and stutter a bit when she was near Naruto.

Under other circumstances, Naruto would be as dense as dense could be and wouldn't be able to tell the start of a crush. However, thanks to the early lesson of the birds and the bees by Kenshin, Naruto was able to tell Hinata's crush on him.

Kenshin had been a fatherly figure to Naruto, throughout his training in the Hiten Mitsurugi style. The blonde was saddened when Kenshin had returned to Kyuubi's memory after his training was complete, but he knew that Kenshin would always be there as he is Kyuubi himself.

During those four years, Naruto had kept his friendship with Rock Lee strong, ever since Lee graduated and once they stopped being sparring partner. With Lee making Naruto eat dirt as he was more experienced than his blonde friend.

Hinata had become quite the beauty in Naruto's eyes. She had first thoughton keeping her hair short but decided to grow it. When it was long enough, she braided it into a ponytail using a bow at the end.

No one knew why but she looked older than she should and was often mistaken to be two years older, just like Naruto. When Naruto asked Kyuubi what was happening with Hinata, Kyuubi just laughed and left the poor boy confused, even if he had matured and wasn't so dense. Hinata wore black pants, instead shorts and her jacket was still the same except it slightly hugged her figure making her a site for the boys.

The two had become inseparable and Naruto was even developing a little crush himself. During the course of the four years, Naruto had divulged his secrets about the Kyuubi to Hinata and Lee. The two were shocked to find out that their friend was carrying a demon inside but didn't treat him differently, except Lee who shouted about Naruto's power of youth and started to train even harder.

However, Hinata was the only person who knew of Naruto's shape shifting ability. During a full moon, Hinata had saw naruto streak by her window and had saw him transform. Naruto was sure that Hinata would truly see him different, but he was wrong and that only made Hinata like him more.

Hinata, Naruta and Lee would al train together when time would permit but usually it was Hinata and Naruto training as Lee was always training with his sensei and off oding missions or training trips.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted warmly as he smiled at his crush. Hinata saw and blushed. "O-Ohayo Naruto-kun." she replied meekly. Naruto gave a mock frown as the two walked side by side towards the academy.

"Come on Hinata, you don't have to act like that." he said with as smile. Naruto then laced his hand with Hinata's. This caused the Hyuuga heiress to invent new shades of red as the two walked in companionable silence towards their destination.

When they finally reached their classroom, they waited patiently for Iruka. Umino Iruka was a second father to Naruto, he treated Naruto to ramen and always looked after the blonde.

Hinata and Naruto still kept their hands together under the table but were chuckling, or in Hinata's case giggling, at the antics of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The two, former best friends, were fighting who sit beside Uchiha Sasuke.

A few minutes later, with Sakura winning by tripping Ino, Iruka came and announcrd the instructions for the genin exam. "Okay class, all you have to do is wait until you are called to the next room!" He exclaimed before leaving into the room next door.

Soon, one student was called, followed by another and pretty soon the class being emptied as the graduates were being ushered out their awaiting parents.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat, being the last one to be called , Hinata had been called a while ago, he entered the next room and stood in fron of Iruka and another instructor, Mizuki.

Iruka gave Naruto a sly smile which did not sit well with the boy. "Naruto, I want you to do bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto paled when he heard that sentence, his worst stat was bushin no jutsu as he couldn't control his power to that small a degree. Not to mention he didn't know that much ninjutsu to begin with.

'Shit! Why did he have to pick that one!'

**Author's Note:**

**This will probably be my last update for awhile but this story will continue but it will take longer to update because school is about to start in one week. I will try to keep up to speed and thank you to everyone who is supporting my work.**

**P.S What do you think of a Naruto, Spawn crossover? (Just asking)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else except this idea

Chapter 4

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, out all the things he could do, Iruka just had to pick that one. 'If I do Kage Bunshin, Iruka-sensei might let me pass but he'll be suspicious.'

During his time outside training and with his friends, Iruka had always been kind to him and could sometimes know what the boy would be planning next….sometimes.

Before deciding on what to do, Naruto felt a bad vibe coming from Mizuki. He looked to the chuunin who was smiling at him encouragingly. Naruto didn't buy it, 'He's up to something.'

"**Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Picking his chosen ninjutsus, a plume of smoke appeared and a sickly Bunshin was on the floor. Its skin was pale white and it looked like it had eaten sour milk. Iruka sighed, he knew that Naruto couldn't do a normal Bunshin because of his condition of being the vessel of the Kyuubi. He had seen, however, the child performing Kage Bunshin. When he had reported it to the Sandaime, the Third coughed and slightly blushed saying that he allowed Naruto to look at some of his scrolls.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail."

Naruto sighed as well, he really did want to pass but using an advance version of the Bunshin wasn't fair to the other students. Besides, he had to check on the other instructor. Mizuki cut in, "Why don't we let him pass Iruka, he **_was_** able to make **_one_**."

Naruto had heard the slight stress on some of the words Mizuki had used and was inwardly seething. 'I'm so going to kick his ass for this.' Iruka shook his head, "I can't Mizuki, Naruto hadn't been able to properly produce a Bunshin. So I can't let him pass.

Naruto nodded his head and putting on a look of disappointment. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, I'll try again next time." He said sadly as left the examination room.

As the door closed behind him, Naruto removed his fake look and immediately went out to meet Hinata, and hopefully Sasuke. The Uchiha and the lycan had been good friends during the four years of Naruto's training. The two treated each other as friendly rivals, more like Sasuke using Naruto as a measuring stick to see how far he himself had progressed. Sasuke had also found out about Naruto's secret of being a vessel because the said vessel told him.

Sasuke was surprised when he found out why most of the adult population had always hated his blonde companion. When he did, he found Naruto to be more of a kindred spirit than ever. Both of them had lost their parents, both of them had no family left, both were isolated from the rest (though differently) and both wanted to be the best they could be. Being friends with the blonde was also helpful to the brooding boy. His friendship with Naruto allowed Sasuke to think clearly, keeping him from being lost on revenge for his clan as well as learning a few tricks on how to dodge his fan-club.

Leaving the academy, Naruto spotted his two friends talking to one another. They spotted Naruto and walked over to him. Upon seeing that he had no hitae-ate, they began to ask. "Hey dobe, where's your hitae-ate?" Sasuke asked. "Didn't you pass Naruto-kun?" Hinata followed.

Naruto shook his head but he reassured them. "Don't worry about it, something didn't feel right. Hopefully my plan won't backfire and I'll be joining you guys tomorrow."

The Uchiha and Hyuuga nodded, they had a lot of faith in Naruto.

As the graduates left with their respective guardians to celebrate, Naruto sat down on the swing in front of the academy looking at the ground. His advanced heard the talk of a couple of adults but he immediately ignored them, he already had an idea on what they were talking about.

A few minutes later Naruto was able to pick up Mizuki's scent but he continued looking at the ground. "Hey Naruto, you okay?" Naruto looked at faked his surprise upon seeing Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei?" he asked

Naruto and Mizuki sat beside each other on a ledge somewhere in the academy. "Mizuki had started to tell Naruto about Iruka, about how he wanted attention since his parents died fighting the Kyuubi and whatnot. Naruto, however, only paid half-attention as he was trying to ascertain Mizuki's intention. 'Right now, his attentions are pure….yet…'

"Naruto, how about if I tell you another way to graduate?" the instant the chuunin said that Naruto had felt the same vibe he had felt earlier from him during the exam. Naruto nodded as he planned out what to do.

**BREAK**

Iruka was lying down on his bed thinking of his youth. He was brought back to the real world when he heard loud rapping on his door. The chuunin got up and opened his door and was surprised to see his friend Mizuki on the other side. The said chuunin was panting heavily and perspiring.

"Mizuki? What's wrong?" the academy teacher asked. Mizuki took a few deep breathes before answering. "It's Naruto…he stole …the forbidden scroll. The Hokage…has ordered everyone to look for him" Iruka was shocked when he heard this, he never thought that Naruto, of all people, would steal the scroll. 'Not after seeing him train so hard for so long.' he thought

Iruka, immediately dressed and rushed out the door. He didn't see the devious smile plastered on his friends face as he left.

Naruto was panting slightly upon mastering his newest skills, the Kage Kunai and the Kage Shuriken No Jutsu. The Forbidden Scroll was behind him against a tree, lying innocently untouched.

Naruto didn't open the scroll, he just practiced with his Kage Bunshin technique so he could properly use it to its fullest extent. The blonde boy decided to sit down and rest as he waited for the silver haired chuunin to arrive. 'Oh, that teme is really gonna get the beating of his life.' Naruto thought.

He knew that Mizuki was just using him, he agreed to take the scroll but he wasn't going to give it to the chuunin. He was going to use it as bait to turn Mizuki in, besides, he had already read the scroll once and he had already learned the Kage Bunshin, and once was enough. As he sat there waiting, he failed to see a shadow creeping on top of him. When he finally did, he cursed inwardly. He turned with a fake smile….only to see Iruka towering over him with a rapidly twitching right eyebrow.

Naruto sweatdropped, he wasn't expecting Iruka and by the way his teacher's eyebrow was twitching at an insane rate must mean he must've really pissed him off. "Naruto, please tell me what you were doing?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and answered, hoping he would live to see tomorrow. "H-Hi Iruka-sensei, looks like you found me." He said sheepishly. Naruto heard someone coming, it was Mizuki. Naruto looked to his right with a serious expression, Iruka seeing this, looked at the same direction.

Both student and teacher jumped backed to avoid being cut in two by a large shuriken. Mizuki dropped down from a nearby tree a sadistic smile on his face. "It seems I didn't give both of you enough credit." He said

"Mizuki, what's the meaning of this!" Iruka asked, outraged that his childhood friend would do something like this. "The Forbidden Scroll holds all the secrets of Konoha, once I get my hands on it I'll be as powerful as the hokage." The silver haired ninja said.

Iruka turned to his student, "Naruto, don't give Mizuki the scroll." he exclaimed. Naruto nodded but did not reply formulating how to defeat the traitor without showing most of his abilities, but he had a gut feeling that Iruka knew a bit of what he could accomplish.

Still smiling, Mizuki called out to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you?" Naruto had enough of Mizuki, he didn't want to stand around listening to the traitor of a secret he already knew and just plainly, he wanted to pound Mizuki on how he tried to get Iruka to pass him.

"You mean about me being the vessel of the Kyubi?" he asked blatantly before Iruka could say anything. This question shocked both adults, especially Mizuki, who thought that Naruto could go berserk if revealed with this information. Mizuki just smiled again and tried to get Naruto become a berserker, tried being the keyword. "So you know that you're the Kyubi?" It was a statement, not a question. Naruto just looked annoyed when Mizuki said this, he just rolled his eyes. "Hardly, I know that the Kyubi and I are two separate beings. I'm not that stupid." The blonde said as he readied himself.

The smile on Mizuki's face disappeared, replaced by a snarl. "It doesn't matter! Now hand over that scroll!" he demanded before the smile returned "I might make your death as painless as possible if you do."

"And why would I want to do that?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. "Why you little…." Mizuki had enough of this, he unhooked his second fuuma shuriken and rushed towards the boy, the weapon spinning rapidly in his left hand.

Iruka was about to run to his students aide until he found out he couldn't move. He found that his legs were being held by wires. Mizuki smiled, he was able to get those wires around Iruka, but he didn't put any on Naruto thinking he wouldn't need it….big mistake.

Mizuki slashed Naruto across the boy's chest, when he made contact, Naruto however, turned into a puff of smoke. "Nani!"

'Kage Bunshin?" Iruka thought, then smiled. 'I knew he could that move.' He thought something was off when Naruto didn't perform the Kage Bunshin to pass. Something caught the eyes of the chuunins. A shadow had started to run around Mizuki so fast, that he looked like he was inside a black tornado.

Suddenly, Mizuki's body had started to jerk and twist around. Iruka heard Naruto's voice echoing around him as Mizuki was being used as a punching bag.

"**Kage Ookami Style: Tatsumaki!"**

After a couple of seconds more, Mizuki was lauched into the air. Naruto blurred into view in front of his opponent and delivered a spinning heel kick to the side of Mizuki's face. This caused his opponent to hit a tree out cold, the fuuma shuriken that was used fell beside Mizuki sticking out of the ground near his head.

As Naruto landed and turned to free Iruka, the said chuunin was in awe of Naruto's display in power, speed and skill. When Naruto got the last of the wires off of Iruka, he spoke up. "Naruto could you close your eyes for a moment?" he asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, not sensing any malicious intent coming from the man, then nodded. Closing his eyes for minute Naruto felt something placed on his forehead. He heard Iruka say "Okay, now open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his teacher without his hitae-ate. He touched his forehead and felt the cool metal. He smiled as he started to cry happily, all his trainin and hard work had finally paid off. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed."

Inside the boy's mind, Kyubi snorted as he watched the boy. He could always have his fun of torturing Naruto another time. He didn't like these any of these sappy moments….most of the time

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up the next day early feeling quite happy. He looked at his new konoha hitae-ate proudly. He was about to put it on his forehead but decided to wrap around the upper part of his right arm.

After doing his daily routine, which is breakfast, training/torture and a bath, Naruto left to go towards the Hokage tower, leaving his chakra sword and sakabatō. A few minutes later, Naruto was seated in front of the Hokage who was looking at his record.

"Congratulations on passing Naruto." The old man said with a smile, he had seen the boy defeat Mizuki through his crystal ball. Naruto returned the smile. "Arigatou, ji-san." Before anything else could be said, the door to the room opened and a kid, a few years younger than Naruto, charged at the Sandaime.

The kid was wearing a weird head gear which only a small tuft of black hair could be seen poking from the top. He also wore a yellow shirt, with the leaf symbol stitched on it, khaki shorts, blue shinobi sandals and a long blue scarf. The kid was holding a training shuriken and shouted. "Ji-san! Fight me!" Before tripping on his scarf and hitting the floor nose first.

"That hurt" the kid looked around and saw Naruto sitting in front of him. He got up and pointed at the blonde angrily. "You tripped me!" Naruto fought the impulse to bash the kid's head in. How dare this kid accuse him of the cause for his own clumsiness, before Naruto could retaliate, a man wearing black pants, a black long sleeved shirt and black sandals with a pair of black, round sunglasses and a black bandanna came to the boy's aide.

"Konohamaru-sama, daijobu desu ka?" he asked worriedly. The man spotted Naruto and his eyes narrows into slits. He was still seen by Naruto however. The man then pointed accusingly at Naruto like the kid, now known as Konohamaru, did a while ago.

"You should show more respect to the Sandaime's grandson." He said sternly. Naruto stood up and looked sternly at the man, the Sandaime's grandson then the Sandaime himself who just sighed at his grandson's antics.

He looked at the kid again before walking out of the room, before walking the door everyone hear Naruto say, "Respect is earned, not given." Ebisu just glared at the boy before looking at Konohamru, instead he saw an empty space.

"Looks like Konohamaru decided to follow Naruto." Sarutobi muttered, he rubbed his temples and felt a headache approaching. Ebisu, the man who had came into the room shouted as he tried to track down his wayward charge. "Konohamaru-sama!"

**BREAK**

Naruto was walking along a deserted street, he knew he was being followed by Konohamaru. It wasn't because of the kid's poor effort in disguising himself, it's because Naruto heard him a mile away and could smell the kid, the blonde just chose to ignore him.

After a few more minutes of poorly made disguises and following, Naruto had had enough. He turned around and looked at the tarp Konohamaru was using to disguise himself as part of the fence.

"Alright, come out, I know you're there so there's no use trying." Naruto said as Konohamaru dropped the tarp. The kid ran up to Naruto on his face, "You really are good if you can find me."

**BREAK**

Naruto sat quietly on a log as he listened to Konohamaru. The latter had told Naruto that people had always seen him as the third's grandson but not as himself. He had wanted to gain the title as Hokage so that people could truly see him as himself and not as how they saw him now.

'Seems like Konoha has the same dream I had once had.' Naruto thought as he looked at his drink pensively. Naruto had chosen a different goal/s for his life. One was to be strong to protect those precious to him. The second goal, was…well…

"Oyabun, why are you blushing?" Konohamaru asked innocently. "I-I-It's nothing really…" Naruto said as he was broken from his train of thought Naruto heard Kyubi roar with laughter, the fox had seen what his vessel had thought. 'Stupid fox…poking his nose where it doesn't belong.' Naruto grumbled inwardly. He then focused on Konohamaru, he gave him a fox grin as he said, "Konohamaru, how would you like to learn a technique that could defeat your grandfather and almost any male shinobi?"

Naruto's young friend looked at Naruto, eyes wide and with a smile. "Really?" he asked hoping his new friend would. Naruto heard a snicker from Kyubi when he nodded, not only would this give the Sandaime a huge headache, and this would cause chaos to Iruka as well.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Konohamaru left the forest they were in and went to a bookstore Naruto had went to before. "Hey Oyabun?" Naruto looked to his new charge, who seemed quite puzzled. "Hm?"

Konohamaru looked at him and asked "Why are we at a bookstore? I thought you were going teach me something to beat my grandpa with?" Naruto waved his finger in front of Konohamaru. "Tsk-tsk, Konohamaru the greatest weapons a ninja has is deception and information." Naruto looked at the bookstore before continuing "I can't teach this technique outright. I have to give you a small mental image on what you have to know and we'll start from there." Naruto said as he formed a handseal which Konohamaru recognized, then formed his own.

"**Henge"**

A puff of smoke later, and both had disguised themselves as girls. Naruto had taken the form of his Orioke No Jutsu with the exception of clothes. Konhamaru looked like an ugly girl. This made Naruto grimace 'This is gonna be tougher than I thought.' Naruto thought as he and his "student" entered the store.

Naruto had shown Konohamru the mgazines he had been looking at before when he developed the Orioke no Jutsu. After a few minutes of looking, Naruto heard footsteps coming closer, he dropped the magazine he was showing Konohamaru, grabbed the said boy and dashed out of the store and into a nearby forest.

After catching their breath and dismissing their henge, Naruto had started to teach Konohamaru his technique, the Orioke No Jutsu.

**BREAK**

After several exhausting and frustrating hours later, Naruto and Konohamaru were sitting on the log they hat sat down earlier, drinking some water. It had taken a lot of time and tries but they had succeeded. Konohamaru was able to learn the Orioke no Jutsu.

"With that technique, you'll be able to beat your grandpa and any pervert." Naruto said as he took another gulp of water. "Yeah, Arigatou Naruto-niichan." Thanked the young shinobi in-training. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his new title but didn't say anything.

"So this where were you went off to, Konohamaru-sama." Both turned around to see Ebisu standing on a branch of a tree. Naruto had a look of annoyance on his face as he saw the way Ebisu glared at him through his sunglasses. 'Took him long enough to get here.' Naruto thought.

Ebisu jumped down from his perch and started to walk to his charge. "Konohamaru-sama, leave this trash and come with me. I promise you that I'll teach you powerful techniques and I assure you that you'll be Hokage in no time."

"No! I'm not going with you!" Konohamaru shouted before forming a handseal.

"**Orioke No Jutsu!"**

Konohamaru transformed himself into a tall, slender and sexy brown, shoulder length hair. Ebisu just shouted, clearly shocked but didn't faint. Dispelling the henge, Konohamaru was surprised to his mentor still standing. "Huh? It didn't work." The kid stated.

Ebisu looked annoyed and started to drag Konohamru away using the blue scarf aroung his charge's neck, "Konohamaru-sama, be reasonable, leave this trash amd I assure you that you'll learn better techniques than that. I'm the best shortcut to being Hokage!"

Konohamaru was struggling not to be dragged by the adult but was failing.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Ebisu and Konohamaru stopped what they were doing and saw several shadow clones appear before them. "Sugoi!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he saw the shadow clones. Ebisu looked at the clones, he smirked as he pushed his sunglasses up. "Kage Bunshin huh? You'll have to do better than that. Unlike Mizuki I'm more experienced and far stronger than he is. I'm not a tokubetsu jounin for nothing." Ebisu said as walked into the middle of the Naruto clones and took his fighting stance giving Naruto the first move.

Once again, underestimating Naruto proves to be the downfall of another shinobi. Naruto and his clones all formed a single handseal and shouted in unison.

"**Henge!"**

Each of the Naruto's had performed an Orioke No jutsu and started to cling onto Ebisu and started to massage his hands feet and caress his clothes, they all said in the same seductive voice. "Ebisu-sama."

This caused Ebisu to fly through the air as both of his nostrils bled dry. As Naruto dismissed his technique, he had a fox grin on his face as he looked at the KO'ed Ebisu. "I call that my Harem Ni Jutsu." He said with glee.

From inside his office, Sarutobi had several tissue clogged up his nostrils. "Looks like Naruto invented another stupid technique." The old man then looked away from his crystal ball that won't work on me….maybe."

Konohamaru sighed as looked at his prone mentor's form. Naruto noticed his sad looked and asked. "What's wrong konohamru?" The said kid looked at Naruto and sighed again. "After all that, I still couldn't beat Ebisu."

Naruto patted Konohamaru on his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure one day you'd beat the closer pervert over there." Naruto jerked his finger over to the still out coldE before continuing. "Just train hard and never give up on your dreams." Konohamaru smiled and nodded.

Naruto smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, it was a Kage Bunshin. In place of a clone was a small note which read.

_Take care of yourself. Be strong and never give up._

Konohamaru smiled as he read the note. He placed it in his pocket before trying to revive his mentor. Naruto whistled to himself as he made his way back to his apartment. He had to get ready for tomorrow to see who his new teammates would be.

**Move list:**

Here is where I'll explain some of Naruto's new arsenal of attacks.

**Kage Ookami Style: Tatsumaki**

Translation: Shadow Wolf Style: Tornado

Category: Mix of genjutsu and taijutsu

Description: With this attack Naruto envelopes himself in chakra to bend the light around

himself to become invisible while in the shadows. Then while doing this, Naruto runs around the opponent so fast that he looks like a black mini-tornado. This confuses the opponent while Naruto attack physically. Better used during the night where Naruto can get the jump on his opponents.

**A/N:**

**Finally an update, I do apologize for my lateness but I am busy with school lately. I was able to finish chapter since classes got suspended and this allowed me time to do this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I got the format of explaining Naruto's new moves from General Greivous' fanfic, 'The Legend of Uzumaki Naruto'.**

**Thanks for all those reviews and support you've given to me thus far, it's really encouraging.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

In a quiet and dark room, a figure on its bed slept peacefully. Its day was about to begin, all it needed was a signal.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

One loud smash later, Uzumaki Naruto woke up as he looked at his now broken alarm clock. He looked at the object sleepily as he sat up and yawned, trying to rub out the sleep from his eyes.

"I lose more alarm clocks that way." He muttered as he got out of bed and started to do his daily routine. Leaving his apartment and making sure to lock the door Naruto decided to check on his tenant. 'Hey Kyubi, you there?' **'What do you want kit?'**

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. 'Nothing, you've been quiet lately, that's all.' Naruto could feel Kyubi roll his eyes from inside his head.** 'I'm stuck within you with nothing to do and there's nothing to discuss between us. Now leave me alone before I make the gravity heavier than it is already.'**

Naruto rolled his own eyes in response. 'Grouchy.' Before long Naruto reached Hinata's house and saw her waiting for him at the front gate of the Hyuuga estates. "Ohayo Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted as he and Hinata had started their way to the academy for one last meeting with Iruka. Hinata noticed the hitae-ate tied around the blonde's arm, her own around her neck, and smiled. Naruto saw and gave her a foxy grin. "See Hina-chan, told you I'd pass." Hinata nodded "Hai, I never doubted you for a second." She replied.

Naruto nodded then asked "So are you sure you want to go tonight?" Hinata nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll meet you in front of my house later." Tonight was a full moon and Hinata had asked Naruto if he could allow her to watch him transform. Naruto didn't want to at first but after a puppy dog pout he received from his girlfriend had changed his mind quite easily.

As the two made their way to the academy, they spotted Sakura and Ino racing towards the same destination, leaving a dust cloud in their wake. 'Those two.' The Hyuuga heiress thought with humor. Soon the two made it to their classroom. Iruka hadn't arrived yet and many students were talking amongst themselves.

The couple didn't see Sakura or Ino among the class, which was odd seeing as the two kunoichis passed them a few minutes ago. The two decided to sit next to Sasuke, who was at the corner, said boy smirked as he saw Naruto's hitae-ate as the blonde sat down next to him.

"I knew you'd find some way to pass dobe." He said quietly, no one in their class except Hinata, and probably the better students, knew the two were friends. "Oh shut-up teme." Naruto said non-chalantly as he and Hinata held hands under the table. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked elsewhere.

A few minutes later, the three heard the sound of Sakura and Ino's voices as they had entered the classroom. "Goal!" the two shouted, before they could argue who could sit next to their precious Sasuke, the two spotted the only seat next to their crush's to be already taken by Naruto, and the seat beside him taken by Hinata.

The two, crestfallen, sat next to each other near the door, but still glaring at one another. A few minutes later, Iruka came in and the class settled down. "Congratulations on passing everyone." Iruka looked at Naruto as he smiled before continuing "Now that you have become genins of Konoha you will be divided into three men team."

Iruka took out his class sheet and started to call out names and their teams. Soon Iruka reached the seventh team. "Team 7 will consists of…" Iruka looked through the list.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The last Uchiha looked at his soon to be former instructor.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto did the same, he felt Hinata's hand grip his tighter. In the back Ino and Sakura were praying. 'Please let me be a part of Sasuke-kun's team.' The two prayed in sync. Naruto leaned over to Hinata's ear and whispered. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, even if aren't on the same team, I'll still come and visit you during my free time." Hinata smiled and blushed as she replied. "Arigatou Naruto-kun." 'Its okay if aren't on the same team, just as long Naruto and I can still be together.'

"Haruno Sakura"

"YATTA!" Sakura cheered while Ino just glared at her rival. The pink haired girl just smirked at the blonde. Hinata looked a little disappointed but that was it. Naruto and Sasuke both grimaced. Sasuke, because he had a fan-girl as a teammate. Naruto, because he had a Sasuke fan-girl as a teammate. 'At least it can't get any worse' the two thought as Iruka continued with the grouping.

"Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata…"

Hinata looked at Iruka as Naruto gave her a reassuring look, even if her confidence had grew she would sometimes recede back to her shy state of mind.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Naruto slightly growled, Kiba had a crush on Hinata and he didn't like it at all. What's worse was that because of his lycan 'bloodline', he was prone to attack the dog user at the slightest intimate contact between the two. Other than that, the two were on 'friendly' terms.

"And Aburame Shino"

Shino didn't react when being called he just watched with fascination as a spider spun its web.

After Team 9 was grouped, Team 10 was finally called. "Team 10 will consist of…Yamanaka Ino,…"

"Hopefully I won't get Shikamaru on my team." Ino muttered as the lazy genin could always seem to push her buttons in a heartbeat.

"Nara Shikamaru…and Akimichi Chouji."

Ino blanched while Shikamaru smirked, "A lazy butt and a fatass, My life is ruined" the blonde girl moaned. Shikamru said nothing but his trademark "Mendokuse" Chouji just kept on munching on his chips.

After calling out the groups Iruka looked at the graduates. "Now, you are all dismissed for lunch, meet with you teammates back here in an hour so that you can meet your instructors. Dismissed and good luck." With that last word said Iruka walked out of the classroom.

**BREAK**

As everyone went out for their lunch, Naruto and Hinata left to a more secluded spot. The two ate their lunch in companionable silence. As the two finished and were about to leave their spot, Hinata leaned over and kissed Naruto on his left cheek.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." She said with a blush. Naruto nodded, red-faced, "You too Hina-chan." As the two made their way back to the classroom they bumped into Sasuke who was grumbling like there was no tomorrow. "Stupid fan-girls." The broody Uchiha muttered as Naruto and Hinata laughed (or in Hinata's case, giggle). The two had an idea on what had transpired during lunch.

As the three entered the classroom they already saw most of the teams already being picked by their instructor. One jonin, whom Naruto recognized as Yuuhi Kurenai as she was the one who had caught him along with another jounin named Mitirashi Anko during one of his pranks, picked up Hinata and her team. The two lovebirds said good-bye to each other before Hinata left with their team.

Slowly the classroom was emptying and finally, only Team 7 remained. After 3 hours of waiting for their very late instructor Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. Sakura who was curious why her two teammates were smirking at each other, kept silent.

Both genin boys pulled out a kunai each and tossed it at the door. At that exact moment, the door opened and before the weapons could hit the person. The said person grabbed the incoming projectiles before hitting him.

"My first impression is….I hate you."

The man looked to be in his twenties, he had silver hair which defied gravity, a mask which covered the bottom half of his face, his hitae-ate tilted to cover his left eye. He wore a jounin vest, navy colored pants, which matched the color of his shirt, mask and sandals and a pair of fingerless gloves with metal backings adorned his hands.

"The feeling is mutual." Naruto said as he stood up along with his teammates. "Meet me on the roof, we'll continue there." The jounin said lazily before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, a couple of minutes later the three arrived on the roof, their instructor waiting for them.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"Alright, why don't you guys introduce yourselves, tell your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." I said as watched my three new students. "Sensei, why don't you introduce yourself first?" I looked at pink haired graduate.

I immediately noted her low chakra capacity, 'Low chakra equals high chakra control.' I thought as I introduced myself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, I also have a lot of hobbies and I don't want to tell you my dreams." I said as smiled sweetly through my mask.

"All we figured out is his name." I snickered inwardly as I heard my student mutter to the other two. "Ok, now it's your turn." I pointed towards pinky, "Okay pinkie, why don't you go first." I saw her eyebrows twitch when I called her pinkie.

She nodded before doing so, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" she looked at the raven haired boy I recognized to be Uchiha Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike _Ino-pig,_" I noted the stress on the nickname. 'Ino…Yamanaka Inoshin's daughter?' I thought. "My hobbies are reading, and taking care of my plants." I nodded, that's normal behavior. "My dream is…" She looked over to Sasuke again before blushing and squealing like…uh…a girl. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. 'Is she even being serious about being a shinobi?" I thought.

"Next?" I pointed to the blonde, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto…" 'The kyubi vessel?' From what I had heard from the others, Naruto was supposedly a hyperactive kid, who is extremely loud and loved to play pranks. The Naruto who was sitting in front of me was nothing like what I had imagined. He had a feral aura around him, like when I was dealing with the Inuzuka clan. I stopped my musings and continued listening. "My likes are ramen and Hina-chan…" Ah yes, so the rumors about his relationship with the Hyuuga heiress was true, damn…looks like I owe Kurenai lunch, anyway… "I dislike perverts and people who'd do anything for power." I saw him lance at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. 'Interesting' "My hobbies are hanging out with Hina-chan and my friends, training and playing pranks. My dream…" Naruto took a minute to think, I raised an eyebrow which none took notice. "My dream once was to be Hokage…but I don't want that dream anymore." He said, I looked at the sky but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and I checked his chakra to see if he was sick. This kid always boasted about being the best and being the next Hokage, what happened to him? "My new dream is to be acknowledgeds by the people I care about and to grow strong to protect my precious people."

I nodded my head absentmindedly that was a good dream, to fight not for yourself but for others. I looked at the last Uchiha who was looking as pensive as he had been since the start "okay, now you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like learning new jutsus, dislikes are annoying fangirls." I looked at Sakura who had paid no mind. "I have two dreams, to revive my clan and to kill a certain someone."

I felt another sweat drop go down 'A fangirl, a prankster/unknown and an avenger.'

**END P.O.V**

Kakashi stood up as he looked at his students. "Now that we're all introduced. We're going to have a survival test tomorrow." Sakura looked confused, "Ano? Kakashi-sensei, we have done a lot of survival training back at the academy." Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but this test is to see if you can really become genin."

"Demo sensei, I thought we graduated already?" Sakura didn't understand at all. The three saw Kakashi's right cheek round, signifying that the jonin was smiling. "No, the real test is to be given by the instructors, and 66 of the graduating class fails these tests. We're going to meet at training ground # 7. Bring your tools and don't eat breakfast, I'll guarantee you'll puke." As the silver haired jonin finished, he waved at his students before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood up and stretched, "I'll see you two tomorrow." He said before he walked out the door. Sakura looked at her crush, "You want to go on a date Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke stood up "No." he said in a monotone voice before following his blonde friend out the door. Sakura followed suit, not disheartened by the turn down as she was going to try again

**BREAK**

Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga household, as soon as he left the academy, the blonde made a beeline to the meeting place. When he arrived, he saw his girlfriend holding a pack. The two smiled to each other as they made their way to their secret destination.

"So how did you get your father to allow you out tonight?" Naruto asked Hinata out of the blue as the two linked hands. "I didn't, he told me that he would be out conducting business outside of Konoha for a few days."

Naruto looked at Hinata "But won't the elders of your clan look for you?" he asked. 'Unlike Hiashi-san, the Hyuuga elders are all pompous idiots.' There had been times Naruto had encountered the Hyuuga Head with his relationship with Hinata. Hiashi had welcomed Naruto, meaning, a glare, stern words, the works when there was another around. After seeing his daughter progress so far with just having Naruto around made him consider about the two. That, however, didn't give the elders any evidence for them to consider.

Even though Hiashi is Hyuuga Head, he had to abide to the council of Hyuuga elders that governed a part of the Hyuuga household more than Hiashi. Hinata shook her head, "They won't no matter how much I've improved they still won't see me as the proper heir. In their eyes, it will be my younger sister who will the rightful heiress." She said

"Then why don't you give the title of Heiress to Hanabi then and be done with it?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down for a moment, "I can't, if I do that then the council will put their pressure on her and she is too young and I don't want to see her endure any pain regardless of how she or the elders treat me."

Naruto understood, she wanted to protect her younger sibling, one of her precious persons. Hinata felt Naruto give her hand an affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll help as much as I can." Hinata nodded he head, smiling in appreciation.

"So how was your team?" Hinata asked trying to keep the conversation going. Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, Sasuke okay, but he's still an ass when he's meeting new people. Sakura is still his loyal fan-girl, and my sensei is a chronically tardy pervert." He said truthfully, he had seen the Icha Icha Paradise book and had saw it in Kakashi's pocket, this just made Hinata giggle.

Naruto looked at her confused, "What? It's the truth." Hinata nodded after she stopped giggling. "I know, it's just…"

"Just…?" Hinata shook her head. "Never mind." Naruto just looked as Hinata. 'Women'

"**Baka"** Kyubi said in a sing-song voice. 'Teme' was Naruto's short reply. "And what about your team?" Naruto asked the same question. "Well, Kiba was being his usual self, boastful and load, Akamaru wholeheartedly supporting him. Shino was quite reserved but he did show us his bugs. Kurunai-sensei, I think, hates bugs as she was jittery around them." She said

The finally reached their destination, a cave near a waterfall and lake

deep in the forests of Konoha. The two had started to prepare for the night, Naruto left to disrobe himself and placed on a pair of baggy shorts and a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off and with a silver colored cross on the back, while Hinata had prepared a fire as dusk was about to begin.

When Naruto returned, he placed his folded clothes and weapons next to Hinata's pack and saw the owner tending to the fire. "You ready Hina-chan?" the soon to be transformed boy asked. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed profusely. "H-Hai." She stuttered 'No bad thoughts… No bad thoughts.' She repeated over in her head.

After removing all the naughty thoughts from her mind she looked at Naruto who was staring intently at the fire. The Hyuuga crept away a slight distance as not to disturb him, in all honesty, this would be the first time she would see Naruto transform from beginning to end and from a close view.

As soon as the sun began to set, Naruto had felt his body tingle. The forced transformation hadn't hurt as much as before but his he still had to tame his primal side once in a while. Hinata watched as Naruto crouched down and started emit a feral growl then started to tear into his skin.

She was about to run to him when she saw fur beginning to sprout out and his muzzle started to grow. After the transformation, Hinata was starring at a six foot tall, black-red furred werewolf with nine long, swishing tails.

Hinata was shocked on how the transformation occurred, "N-Naruto-kun?" She was hesitant, she didn't know if Naruto would attack her or not, she hoped for the latter. The creature turned around and she stared into a pair of golden-red, slitted eyes.

The werewolf was starring at her so intently that Hinata thought Naruto didn't recognize her. Then he started to circle her, sniffing her stepping closer and closer until she closed her eyes and felt the wet nose of her transformed friend poking her.

What she felt next was unexpected, Naruto had embraced her from behind, his arms wrapped around her chest and his tail wrapping around her lower body. "Hina…-chan" Naruto said in garbled voice, then it become clearer. Hinata opened her milky-white eyes and looked behind her.

Naruto's eyes were closed, then they slowly opened and she saw the warmth that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. The lycan slowly released her and walked back a few stepts. "Gomen Hina-chan, sometimes my feral side takes control of myself for a few minutes." Naruto's voice had sounded slightly older yet still recognizable.

"Daijoubu N-Naruto-kun? I-I was just surprised, that's all." Hinata said, embarrassed from the intimate contact. She then stared at her boyfriend's new form and was in awe. Against the moonlight, Naruto's hybrid form looked magical. "I don't look that bad do I?" Naruto asked jokingly. Hinata just blushed.

**BREAK**

The next day….

"I'M LATE."

A yellow blur leaped over the rooftops heading over to the meeting area of Team 7. Naruto had stayed up late with Hinata, him showing what he could do with his new form. The two then had dinner then slept in the cave (not that kind of sleep you pervs out there). Though the two woke up early and went home early, Naruto had fallen asleep on his bed after eating breakfast, as well as forgetting Kakashi's instruction , still tired from last night's demonstration.

In training ground 7, Uchiha Sasuke sat quietly, trying to keep himself from blushing as his pink haired teammate who had been still sleepy from waking up early was using his shoulder as a pillow and was sleeping soundly. 'When that dobe and baka sensei arrive I'm gonna…'

Sasuke wasn't able to continue that thought when a puff of smoke appeared and the said teacher arrived, scratching the back of his head, looking as sheepish as he could. "Sorry I'm late, O got lost on the road called life." He said

Sasuke didn't say anything as he didn't want to disturb the pink haired beauty beside him……… "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!' Kakashi looked at his two students and smiled, this irritated the raven haired boy to no end. Then a dust cloud rolled over them and Naruto appeared beside the late jonin, panting heavily.

Sakura had awoke to Naruto's hard breathing and saw both her blonde teammate and silver-haired instructor. She sprang to her feet and yelled. "YOUR BOTH LATE."

Kakashi waved it off and walked towards three poles that sitting in the middle of the field. And placed a timer on the center pole. "You have until noon to get one bell from me , those who get one pass, those without a bell by the end of this test _will_ be sent back to the academy for another year." Kakashi said as he held up two, small silver bells and attached it to his pants.

The three students tensed up as they waited for their instructor to give the signal. They didn't have to wait long.

"HAJIME!"

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter, I'll probably revise this one, the others and future ones when I have enough time. Thanks for the support. 'Till next time.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **

**This story is now henceforth DISCONTINUED.**

**However, there WILL BE an overhaul of this story.**

**Please read the first chapter of the overhauled story.**

**Thank You for your continued support.**


End file.
